


Your Warmth Will By My Warmth

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Russia is jealous of America’s warmth and cheerfulness. He decides to take it for himself, haunting America. One-sided</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warmth Will By My Warmth

A little bit of hope, a dash of boldness and despair to crush that hope equals to one great tragedy

Russia thought to himself, cheerfully while a maniacal laugh escaped from his smiling lips. 

A great tragedy is what I seek and I know the perfect, idealistic man who will willingly play the part.

He’ll fall into despair. In glee he will be when all hope in that darling face will break and despair takes it place. 

 

And takes America as his. He’ll play with him. Stay with him. And in the end all the sunshine will be locked forever, never shining again into the bright spotlight it used to belong 

 

Ooooo

Despairing pain overtook him, ransacking his body with each blinding pressure. A breath, a coldly, chillingly haunting breath ghosted over his neck. It was foreign. It was invading. It was unpleasant and made him uncomfortable. He shouted, but it came out as ragged breath, at his captor. His protest shocked him and amused the damned main. America hears a chuckle, a low chuckle that sent shivers on his skin. 

“Welcome America.”

“From now on, you’ll be mine.”


End file.
